Fullmetal Lust
by Lady Melodist
Summary: When Roy Mustang thought life in the Military couldn't be more boring, a bloody massacre makes him realize that his life is in danger. The villain? Fullmetal swore to never rest till Roy was dead. Along the way, Roy finds love with someone very unlikely.
1. The Begining of Their Ends

**(Author's Note: DO NOT PRINT OR STEAL MY WORK! THIS FICTION STAYS HERE AND ONLY HERE UNLESS I SAY SO! COPYING OR PRINTING IS STEALING! DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS FIC BUT NOT IT'S CHARACTERS OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ITSELF!)**

"Full Metal, are you ready?" asked the voice from the earpiece, the tone serious for this was a serious task.

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied a cocky male voice, muffled by his black bandana that was used to hide half his face. "But as you know…I'm always ready to kill."

The night was chill and quiet. None expected that soon…they will die and it would only be done by one.

The location was up in the rolling rocky hills of the desert – cold and dry. Carved into the cliffs with bulky rocks and brittle brown brush, was the facility the assassin needed to infiltrate and destroy. It was a military base and they were the enemy; the "once good guys" but now gone bad with dark and terrible secrets. Though, "Full Metal" wasn't so good to begin with. He was once the product of that madness.

"Heh…the plan is a-go, get ready for the blood bath," Full Metal chuckled in a dark and icy tone as he pulled his black cap over his head, just above his eyes which were the only thing exposed.

In the silence of the night, under the vast dark sky, the mysterious figure crept through the rocks, across the dirt and onto the ledge where the wide glass window stretched across the cliff. Some dim yellow light getting out and casting the desert sand in a gloom. But soon it shall be cast in blood.

_Blood…_

How something so simple aroused his interest, bringing a gleam to his eyes and making his mouth water. "An Abomination," they called him. Those, who have mocked him from the other side of his cage. But at the moment he was loose to do as he pleased, the ones who mocked him now a part of his death tally. And now, the rest of them were all about to suffer death.

**------ **

There was a certain grudging look to his face; this which was caused from the stack of papers that were placed before him.

_'So much work…_'he thought sluggishly due to the exhaustion that weighed heavily upon him.

It was bound to be the death of him.

The night was quiet; there were no sounds – unless the ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner counted. But it was faint. Slow. Almost nonexistent. Like how he wished to be right now…or at least at home asleep.

There was no precise measurement or amount of strain he felt upon his shoulders. Such as the world and all its contents were pressing down on him to make sure he fails. Thus was the life of a Colonel in the military. Work was never done. More was always created.

"Much similar to a toddler…" the men grumbled to himself, a sigh escaping which almost made his body feel completely empty and hollow. "Low attention span – starts but never finishes – always makes a mess and throws tantrums when it's told no."

With dull black eyes, the Colonel looked about his office. His desk was placed at the back of the room, the large glass windows behind him. In front of him were his three green couches that were made into an incomplete square at the center of the office. To his left and right were just book cases and shelves and plants on the verge of dehydrated death.

'_Boring…so boring…' _

_____________________

**Fanfic(c)Lady Melodist**

**Fullmetal Alchemist(c)Hiromu Arakawa**


	2. Fly On the Wall

**(Author's Note: DO NOT PRINT OR STEAL MY WORK! THIS FICTION STAYS HERE AND ONLY HERE UNLESS I SAY SO! COPYING OR PRINTING IS STEALING! DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS FIC BUT NOT IT'S CHARACTERS OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ITSELF!)**

"A little fly on the wall that no one can see~" sang the soft haunting tone that was thick with excitement and doom.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he crept along the wall. It was easy to get in. All he had to do was slip in through the air vents and cut a few wires on the security cams. He was grateful for his small size. This was too easy; they were making this too easy for him! The unnerving feel of it was almost insulting. No matter. There was work to be done.

Full Metal was fastened to the wall with special equipment in his gloves and kneepads. They were powerful magnets that attracted the metal reinforcing rods within the concrete. The whole building was full of flat surfaces with metal grids within its deep layer. Giving the room a look around, his red contact lenses showed grids and different kinds of information for him to easily see – depth, temperature, slope ect. There was a long hallway behind him and in the wall he managed to stick to was a slab cut-out in the middle as the doorway. He was just above the door, his slim body allowed him to fit in narrow places.

"If I have to walk another round of the late shift, I'm going to shoot myself in the head," complained a male's voice which echoed down the narrow stone hallway.

'_Oh how soon that will be, Swine!'_

Looking like more of a spider than a small person, Full Metal pulled one hand away from the smooth slab and had to fight the force of the magnetic pull like gravity times ten. His hand shook with the effort. He needed to creep down the wall and take a peek into the other room to make sure the coast was clear on the other side.

But suddenly, as he shifted his knee and other hand down, his body suddenly slid down the wall like a swift fall but jerked to a halt just beside to door. How this happened resembled him swinging down, only connected to the wall by one knee until he was facing down, and clinging to the wall like a frog. It caught him by surprise and he clung frozen to the wall, the angry snake-like hiss he made at the fall still lingered in the hallway just like the man's voice before.

Although it was instant, Full Metal knew what caused it. The metal in the walls were crossed like square grids and he was unfortunate enough to place the magnets into empty spaces. Only when the connection was rebounded did he stop and keep from hitting the ground. A fatal mistake.

"You hear that?"

Damn! His cover was blown! They knew he was there!

"I'm going to go check it out," the guard said in a tensed voice that it was obvious he knew something was up.

Then the sound of solid footsteps came to his ear, footsteps that were growing louder by the second. He had no means of camouflage. His black close fitting outfit was a dead giveaway against the grey stone. The blood bath was starting sooner than he'd anticipated which both excited and irritated him.

The air was suddenly thick around him as the guard stepped over the threshold, eyes looking forward but then suddenly jerked towards the fly on the wall. It was such a shock, only a sharp gasp escaped his lips before a pretty little hole appeared in his forehead, right between the eyes. Soon to follow this was his body hitting the floor, the faint little splash of blood being the only other sound that was made.

Dead!

Pulled back was Full Metal's right sleeve but under it wasn't an arm of flesh. It was an arm of metal that wasn't polished to shine. There was a slight bulk going from the wrist to the elbow. An inch from the wrist was a little hole with a thin stream of smoke coming out of it where the bullet came from.

And now that his stealth was hindered…there will be much more where that came from. There were much more of them coming…coming to their demise.

**--- **

"Colonel Mustang, we have a situation!" exclaimed a blond woman who suddenly burst into the man's office, hair a mess and urgency in her tone.

"Situation?" the man echoed in surprise, having been startled by the woman's abrupt entrance.

A grim look came to his face which matched the woman's and he knew this was very bad news. He rose from his chair with sharp haste, a hand going to his drawer to pull out his white gloves.

"An intruder has infiltrated the facility in sector E," she hastily explained while running alongside him down the hallway, her tone trying to stay steady. "So far 50 officers have been killed; two sectors are on their way now."

"A whole sector wiped out by just one?" questioned Mustang with inner horror at such an astonishing thing and he knew they were dealing with something very dangerous.

The growing dread of realization caused him to run faster down the damn long hall, lights flashing red and high-pitched sirens going off to alert the impending danger.

_**BANG!**_

The explosion was massive, the sound deafening, quaking the very walls and floor which threw the two off balance and slamming against the stone. A rush of heat blasted past them like a thick flock of a thousand birds.

Mustang was clutching his ears as he staggered to his feet, his vision and balance a bit off but he couldn't stop now. There was danger and he needed to be there to stop it. Whatever or whoever it may be, Mustang knew that nothing good will become of this night.

"Colonel, we must hurry!" Hawkeye insisted with urgency as she grabbed the man's arm and hauled him up and back on balance. "We are running out of time! Men are dying!"

With but a simple not of understanding, the two were off again, racing as fast as they could to the door where screams and cries and shouts could be heard. Closer. They were almost there. He could see the blazing red and orange light through the slab cut which was the entry way. There was black smoke beyond it. He could not see what was going on.

But it was all made clear, his greatest fear now proven as he burst through that smoke and gazed upon such a horrific and grotesque sight. All hell had been broken loose and Satan himself was here to drag them to their fiery death.

____________________

**Fanfic(c)Lady Melodist**

**Fullmetal Alchemist(c)Hiromu Arakawa**


	3. Safe for Now

**(Author's Note: DO NOT PRINT OR STEAL MY WORK! THIS FICTION STAYS HERE AND ONLY HERE UNLESS I SAY SO! COPYING OR PRINTING IS STEALING! DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS FIC BUT NOT IT'S CHARACTERS OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ITSELF!)**

The carnage was monstrous, a horrible distortion of charred bodies strewed across the floor. It was hard to tell from the blackened burned corpses and mountains of rubble and smoke. It sent a horrible chill through the man's very soul.

He couldn't even tell who it was that lay before his feet, his face and skin burned to black and distorted beyond recognition, the contents of his skull scattered across the concrete floor. His uniform was burned as well, only rags coving the body so Roy couldn't read the badge. It was like that with all the other as well; all burned and maimed and dead.

The smell was rancid from all the burned flesh and sour smell of gun powers and thick smoke. Just a single whiff filled his nostrils and threatened to choke him. The saliva of his mouth became thick and almost difficult to swallow, he could almost taste the putrid air.

In the middle of it stood a something the Colonel wasn't expecting; the cause of it all. This person…or demon wasn't tall at all and was dressed in full black from his cap to his boots. Only those red eyes could be seen from over the bandana over his mouth. Those eyes…they were staring right at Roy with a piercing stare. They were like daggers that stabbed right into the man's very core and he couldn't help but stand there frozen. How could this one person cause this massacre?

"Freeze!" shouted Hawkeye as she lifted her gun and pointed it at the intruder who didn't even flinch, just stood there with slumped shoulders and head tilted slightly to the left. "Put your hands up and get on the ground!"

A shrill dark laugh emitted from the figure, eyes flickering from Roy to the woman holding the gun. That laugh echoed around and seemed to multiply in the room and it rattled Roy. The person's body shook with that laughter.

Looking at Hawkeye, Roy noticed that her gun was shaking a little, she too was afraid.

"Fools!" the figure cried with twisted delight, head nodding from side to side, fingers flexing at his sides. "You think I can be stopped? HA! Do you think I fear death?! No! It shall be you who should fear _me!"_

Suddenly a blade shot out from his arm and the figure came charging right at them.

"Hawkeye, look out!" shouted Roy right before several rounds of Hawkeye's gun went off but the bullets just bounced right off the attackers blade.

The figure jumped into the air, arm raised up with the sharp blade connected and he was aiming right for Hawkeye.

_**Click! Click! Click!**_

That was a bad sound, her gun was empty and she was paralyzed with fear. Pulling out his gun, Roy jumped towards her, arm wrapping around her side and knocking her out of the way, his gun raised and fired three shots at the menace in rapid progression.

_**Bangbangbang!**_

The two hit the ground hard but without skipping a beat, Roy was up on his feet, gun at the ready and pointing at the guy who was now crouched on the spot where Hawkeye was. And…he was laughing.

The sound send chills through Roy's body. It was so cold and cruel and vicious. It was all sorts of words that could describe feelings of blood thirsty murderous intentions. Such a laugh was what death sounded like. Death came in many sounds but this was like he was hearing the actual sound coming from death itself.

When hearing such a sound, there was only one instinct that seemed too connected. Run!

Slowly in a smooth motion, the madman turned and came charging at them, shoulders slouched with his blade dragging across the concrete floor, making orange and yellow sparks shoot everywhere. The sound of his footsteps as they crushed the bones of the fallen, how those footsteps splashed through their ocean of blood.

No time to think! Only action. He lifted his gun again and took another shot, the bullet striking the other's arm, sending the back fabric flying off in shreds and his body to jerk a bit from the force of being shot. But he kept on coming, laughing ever more with those murderous red eyes. That shot made something go off in Roy's head. It was a metallic sort of sound when it hit his arm, the one with the blade coming out of it. In the light of hanging overhead lights that weren't destroyed, he could have sworn to see metal gleaming under the ripped material. No time to think!

"Roy! For God's sake run!" she screamed and cursed at him, having reloaded her empty gun and was now firing more rounds at the attacker who only lifted the blade like a shield so the bullets would just recherché.

She was right; they needed to run before they are killed like the others. And shot his gun in the hopes of slowing the other down before turning and running, finding a hallway just behind him. As they past the threshold, he pulled on his gloves and small disk-like things from his pocket. He threw them and they stuck to the wall. As he passed, he snapped his fingers, the metal disks beginning to beep and blink with flashing lights before an explosion went off. The bang deafened them in the narrow corridor but mingled in that sound was an angry cry.

The trap worked!

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" the killer screamed with such vengeful hatred that ringed in Roy's ears. "I WILL KILL YOU! I SWEAR IT!"

They reached the hanger where all the military vehicles were kept. It seemed he was running on autopilot as he ran for his car and opened it. He never bothered to lock it and it didn't occur to him that the assassin could have rigged his car. But by this time, he was already getting the key from under his seat and bringing the car to life, Hawkeye in the passenger seat.

"DRIVE!" she hollered at him as the garage's large metal doors began to open like gates.

Roy stepped on the gas and went for it, never looking in the mirrors to see if they were still being chased. He just sped through the desert going well over the hundreds. Only when they were long away from the rubble and smoking burning destruction of their base did he break into tears.

Gone…they were all gone…all his men….all dead! Murdered! They were slaughtered like livestock by that single person. No! Not person! That single demon from the very pits of hell that wasn't of this earth or was a part of humanity.

Even Hawkeye, usually level headed and plain-faced, sat silently with tears rolling down her pale cheek with her messy blonde hair hanging every which way, with scrapes and cuts upon her hands and face.

If only he could console her but not even Roy could console himself. They survived what felt like the apocalypse. They were safe…for now…

The killer was still out there…waiting…watching…searching. In his heart Roy knew that that fiend wouldn't rest until that promise of killing them was completed. He needed to warn the other military bases to be on high alert. They were all in danger.

Who knows, maybe that damned monster was heading right for the next base just a few miles from this! He needed to make calls. But not now…not in this state of pour pain and loss and agony and despair.

In the distance of the long stretch of black desert sand and starry sky, lights began to gleam into existence. They were nearing the city and home. They were safe…for now…

____________________

**Fanfic(c)Lady Melodist**

**Fullmetal Alchemist(c)Hiromu Arakawa**


	4. Save Me Pt1

**(Author's Note: DO NOT PRINT OR STEAL MY WORK! THIS FICTION STAYS HERE AND ONLY HERE UNLESS I SAY SO! COPYING OR PRINTING IS STEALING! DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS FIC BUT NOT IT'S CHARACTERS OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ITSELF!)**

Omg yay part one! I'm so happy that I got this chapter done! lol it was just a pain! I've been in a really bad writer's block funk lately since school is getting crazy! Senior Year and all that, applying for college and having do to big projects. It's hard to get inspired you know. Though thatnks to my friend Axel, I was motivated enough to get this dang thing done and I got up to 11 pages! That's why I had to cut it into two parts to save you the read and make it look like I did more than I did haha!

Anyway, hope you enjoy! Reviews most LOVED!!

* * *

Gray clouds were cast over the large city of lights as rain poured down like ice droplets. The streets were mainly clear, a few pedestrians scurrying about under their umbrellas or others taking cover under awnings of cafés….ect. It wasn't anything spectacular.

In truth, it all seemed rather…mundane. Dull. Pointless. Distant.

In the downpour, Mustang walked along the sidewalk, his eyes cast here and there, trying to find the beauty in this world for it may be the last he'll see of it. His death was looming just within the shadow that followed him. That night several weeks ago was still fresh in his mind and was the reasons for the nightmares that woke him every night. Those dead bodies…his comrades….his friends…all dead. They were all brutally murdered and slaughtered like animals by just that one person!

Such nightmares made sleeping more scare and what made him decide to go on this little venture. At the time it was a good idea but now he was out in the open. But why? Why was he making himself such an open target to a killer that swore to _kill_ him? Not even Roy Mustang could answer that.

Suddenly he stopped and looked at the odd spectacle in his bath and for a second, the thought it was the villain that ruthlessly slain those soldiers but it was simply a boy. How Roy felt a little foolish. Standing there in the rain, looking up at the clouds with eyes as golden as his soaked hair, was a rather short boy.

"You'll catch a cold, you know," he said with a faint smile to the other, finding it such an odd sight for some reason.

The other didn't reply for a while and Roy thought the boy didn't hear him. When he opened his mouth to repeat himself, the other blinked and turned his head to look at him with such piercing eyes. It sent chills down Roy's spine.

"What does it matter?" was the boy's gloomy reply with a face full of sorrow and also innocence. "I have nothing to live for….the world wants me dead anyway…"

The words that came out of this strange kid's mouth shocked Roy, leaving the man standing there stunned and he couldn't find words to this.

"Uh…" he stammered and tried to think but the other just threw him off completely. "Y-You….you're so young! How could you say such a thing?"

"Didn't you hear me?" questioned the other with a confused look, almost cat-like and sweet in a subtle way. "The world wants me dead; I have nothing left to live for."

"That's nonsense!" argued the Colonel, outraged by this statement and it was apparent in his voice that was raised more than he intended.

Instead of giving the usual reaction of the furrowed eyebrow and eyes wide with surprise by this strange man's statement, the other just gave the smallest of smiles, one that was amused rather than freaked out.

"And what about you? Are you running from something?" he asked in a casual tone that was amused and sweet.

The heat of a flush spread on his face and for a second he felt…trapped. How would he know that? Was he… NO! This was ridiculous. There was no way this could be that madman! It was only a question, he needed to calm down.

As Roy raged with his inner paranoia, the boy still watched him with that entertained little smile.

"Wha-uh-what makes you say that?" he asked incredulously, trying to deepen his tone and lift his chin as if nothing were bothering him but from the small chuckle the other gave, Roy knew he wasn't fooling anybody.

"I'll take that as classified," chuckled the blonde boy as he turned his eyes back up to the sky, eyes going distant and smile fading away. "Thanks for cheering me up though."

Roy was left standing there, staring at this strange sight and he shook his head that was soaked just like the rest of him.

"Come with me."

Slowly the boy turned his head to look at him with those big golden orbs, staring at the other just like a cat would.

"Erm…I mean…look, I don't want you out here in the rain," stated Roy, trying to get his thoughts together which was difficult for the first time in his life.

He was always so sure but this kid just…threw him off completely.

"I'm worried you might do something drastic so…come back to my place so I can keep an eye on you and you can keep from getting a cold. I have anything you'll need," he kept on saying, explaining himself in detail and he was willing to do anything to keep this boy from hurting himself.

Before he knew it, a cold finger was pressed to his lips and he went silent, eyes wide when he saw that boy standing right in front of him. Wasn't he a few feet away not seconds ago? Roy didn't see him move but he knew how carried away he got.

Now they were just standing there in silence under the rain with the world going on around them. He couldn't take his eyes away from those golden ones and everything in him went on STOP mode. The smile that came to the younger one's lips sent shivers through him and it wasn't because he was cold.

"If that is what you wish, then I will go with you," the boy murmured in the softest of tones, one that was sweet and also amused. "But not because I want a place to sleep. My reason is solely due to how curious you make me."

A bright little smile came to those soft lips, brightening up just like his golden eyes and for a second, Roy was breathless. Everything seemed to spin as he gazed into those hypnotizing eyes and he didn't realize or notice himself walk to his apartment. Ever have one of those out-of-body-experiences? Well that's what it seemed like to him. It was as though he were hovering over his body which managed to walk without a soul. Somehow this soulless being managed to find the right door and the right key and the right chair to sit in. Only when he was seated at his coffee table did Roy's experience end and he was back in his body. His vision flashed from that rainy street to the sudden darkness of his living room. He couldn't even recall how exactly he got there but here he was. But…where was his companion?

That's right! He was supposed to be here with someone but where was he? Faintly Roy could hear the shower running and he took that as his answer. At the sudden thought of a hot shower, the sudden shock of how chilled to the bone he was. For a second he couldn't even stand; just sat there and shivered till his teeth chattered.

In a zombie state, Roy finally got himself up and walked himself to his room where he collapsed onto the large comfy bed. Why was he so tired? So lost and confused? Maybe his exhaustion was finally catching up with him. Slowly his lids became heavy and it wasn't long till darkness and sleep followed.

Even in sleep he couldn't escape the cold and perhaps it was the sudden warmth that woke him. With eyes blurred, he could see a head of golden hair hovering over him with equally golden eyes.

"You'll catch a cold for sure if you sleep in wet clothes," spoke the soft voice that was gentle enough to almost lull him back into sleep. "I didn't know I was the one to keep you alive."

The soft voice laughed sweetly and Roy could feel a chuckle rise out of him.

"Something is wrong with me…" his tired voice groaned to the boy who was still over him and for a second he thought nothing of it until his senses cleared.

There he was, lying on his bed, stripped down to his underwear with a warm cloth over his forehead.

Seeming to read the surprise on Roy's face, the blonde smiled sheepishly and murmured, "I saw you sleeping in those wet clothes so…I took them off so you wouldn't get a chill."

"Th-Thank you..." stuttered the perplexed (and also embarrassed) male as he felt his face heat up and eyes looking around for something to cover himself.

It wasn't long till his eyes fixed on the figure standing beside his bed. For an odd reason he was bewitched and almost intrigued with the slender pale body that stood there wearing one of his white buttoned shirts with golden tresses spilling around his face and over his shoulders. Those legs were thin but had a beautiful round shape and Roy's shirt hung off his small frame almost…enticingly.

"Does being in the military really make you so deeply troubled?" asked the boy in a soft voice, one that was full of concern and pity, his small figure sitting on the bed beside Roy.

"How did you know I was in the military?" was Roy's alarmed reply, suspicion and almost panic rising up within his gut. "How do you know how troubled I am?"

For a second the blonde was silent, only a gentle smile on those soft pink lips that made Roy feel like a fool for thinking this person was any danger.

"I could tell from the way you tense up your shoulders and demand things so straight forward and…I can see it in your eyes…" answered the boy after a faint little laugh at the expense of the distressed male. Then he held up a photo in a simple frame and added, "And you're wearing the uniform here."

Roy couldn't help but give a faint chuckle despite the insanity he was feeling, his own paranoia making him crazy.

"For a second…I thought you were (going to kill me) a mind reader," he mused in a humored tone with a slight smile at the boy.

"But I am, _Roy_," the blonde stated and then giggled at the male's shocked expression and again the boy held up something and added, "It's on your name bandage. Roy Mustang. And from your metals…I'd say you're a Colonel."

"You're very observant…aren't you?" questioned the perplexed man with eyes staring with wonder at the other, and a faint grin played on his lips. "You seem…full of surprises."

"I suppose we all have our surprises…and secrets," whispered the boy in a hushed tone and a chuckle before tucking some of his blonde hair behind his ear and then looked back down at the bedside table.

"Have any more surprises for me?" asked Roy with almost too much eagerness and curiosity and he flushed a hot red when the boy laughed softly.

"Well…my next prediction…I say…" his eyes met Roy's and for a second there was a tense moment between them. "I say: you're very lonely here. The person you want most doesn't even care and you're life feels unfulfilled and meaningless."

This shocked Roy (once again) and he was wide eyed for the longest time. That was not what he expected the other to say and for him to hear. Was Roy's misery that obvious? This boy hadn't even met Hawkeye before and already he knew that Roy wanted but couldn't have her. This boy knew that Roy was indeed lonely and hated his life.

"I don't have to look in a picture to know that," stated the blonde who looked down at his lap while his small fingers twisted at the edge of the shirt that was across his thighs. "I can see it in how empty this place is. It's cold here…like a prison and…you look miserable…like me…"

Droplets of tears began to plop down onto the white material that the boy wore, his lovely golden eyes gleaming in the streetlights coming in through the window.

"Don't say such things," said Roy in a low voice, still in real shock from all of this but his heart was aching when he saw such a beautiful creature suffer in such a way. His arms reached out and wrapped the small body into a hug, such small shoulders against his chest and a golden head that rested perfectly on Roy's shoulder. "You're right…about all of it. I'm in love with a woman but she wants nothing to do with me. Not after…"

He almost told about what happened not so long ago, back at his base where everyone was killed and he witnessed it all; and that sick and twisted maniac. All that brought such nightmares and Roy wasn't even asleep.

The boy quieted a little and his eyes turned up to look at Roy's, such sadness and pain in them that Roy could almost feel for himself.

A hand was pressed to Roy's cheek, taking him out of his nightmare land and bringing him back into reality where the boy was in his arms and against his chest. For such a small thing, he gave off so much warmth.

"I…I can be here for you," whispered the boy who pulled away from Roy's chest and looked him right in the face, eyes determined.

"What do you mean?" questioned the Colonel in confusion, not sure what he was talking about.

"I'm not a woman or even beautiful but…you helped me. I'm so grateful and I want to help you too," the boy went on explaining, eyes still determined like golden fire as he moved his face closer and closer to Roy's. "If it's satisfaction you want, I will give it to you. Pretend I'm the woman you're after. Take it out on me."

* * *

**Fanfic(c)Lady Melodist**

**Fullmetal Alchemist(c)Hiromu Arakawa**


	5. Save Me Pt2

**(Author's Note: DO NOT PRINT OR STEAL MY WORK! THIS FICTION STAYS HERE AND ONLY HERE UNLESS I SAY SO! COPYING OR PRINTING IS STEALING! DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS FIC BUT NOT IT'S CHARACTERS OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ITSELF!)**

Heck yeah Part 2!! This is where all that good stuff happens~! It was a real struggle but I did it and I hope it turned out alright! Enjoy!!

* * *

Such a statement left the man at a loss for words or thought. It was insane! Roy's initial reaction was shaking his head and refusing such this. How could a man like him sleep with a young boy like that? It was wrong!

"I-I'm sorry but…I can't do that," stammered the male with a hint of disgust in his voice, not believing he was given such an offer. "You shouldn't degrade your body like that. Not to me or anyone. What you are asking of me is…madness!"

"Then you only took me into your home out of pity and not to benefit you in some way?" questioned the blonde who tilted his head and gave a hurt look.

"No, I took you in because I realized…the value of life and seeing you wanting to end that…" Roy tried to tell the boy but then couldn't think for all emotions were raging on within him, making him confused and lost.

A finger pressed to his lips and on the other's lips, a smile was taking place.

"I want to repay you for that, by giving you something I know you've been craving more than life," he whispered so softly that Roy had to really listen to what he was saying but he knew what he meant.

Then, without another word spoken, the boy leaned forward and pressed the softest and warmest kiss Roy had ever received and it felt like everything in him crashed to the floor. He pulled away from reactionary shock but those lips persisted and pinned him again, thin arms going around his neck and the boy pressed his small chest up against Roy's more muscled one. He couldn't fight it. It was so…good.

It was true, he wanted something like this. He wanted to feel passion and affection. Right now, that's all he got, making his male hunger rage like a beast in his chest, eager to escape the cage. Those tiny lips worked against Roy's hungry ones and he was happy to surrender to his demanding kisses. The boy even parted his mouth to ghost his tongue over Roy's bottom lip which was happily accepted into his own.

Of all the amazing things, the boy moaned so softly and delightfully that it went from his mouth to Roy's, making the older man shudder and groan with equal vigor, his arms pulling the boy hard against his chest. It was amazing and so…wonderful. Such a thing was what Roy dreamed of and his greedy needs demanded more.

"Roy…" whispered the boy who was panting, their lips being forced apart because the need for oxygen was in demand.

In a daze from such a mind-blowing experience, Roy blinked at him and still held him tightly, just managing to murmur a, "Huh?"

"Just pretend I'm her…than your suffering can end for tonight…I want to give you what you want…"

Pulling away, the boy rested himself on the bed, his golden hair splayed out on the pillow like a hallo with his slender body against the white sheets.

"Are you serious about this?" questioned Roy still unsure about the situation, though his eyes were fixed on those rose-petal lips that were so sweet that the man wanted to taste more of. "I don't know if I can…"

"Close your eyes and think of her and just pretend I wasn't even here," instructed the little figure on the bed, his hands going up to brush hair out of Roy's face and he still smiled. "I know you want more. I know you truly hunger for it. So, here I am."

Roy did what the boy asked of him. Closing his eyes, he imagined Hawkeye laying there on his bed, wearing his shirt with her hair across the pillow and a smile on her face that invited him to indulge in the mischief the night had to offer. Hands took his wrists and placed them on soft thighs and Roy proceeded to run his palms up the heavenly smooth and soft skin, his heartbeat picking up a pace when he heard the sweetest of moans coming from his partner. Was this really what he was missing?

There was no backing out now. Roy was far into the rabbit whole with Wonderland waiting for him on the other side. Alice didn't have good time there but Roy knew he would. Especially with this little rabbit here with him, leading the way to blissful, erotic promises.

"Please, take me, Roy," pleaded the enticing and desperate voice that ran through the man's ears like a bell to summon a loyal butler.

This was all Roy really needed to hear for he was already on the brink of madness with desire. Every pound of his heart sent heat through his veins, a pounding searching for an outlet and that outlet was the awaiting body that yearned for Roy's touches.

Hands lead Roy's every movement so that his fingertips would feel the soft tantalizing flesh that tingled against his touch, initiating his senses and pleasure. The man's chest filled deeply with every heavy breath he took, his eyes closing so every inch of him was picturing and imagining that body he could feel under him, what promises it could hold. Soon his wondering hands moved up to the buttons of his shirt the boy was wearing and in his haste and eagerness, he stumbled to get it off.

"Easy now," sweetly spoke the boy's voice and Roy felt those small hands on his own, once again guiding him through the simplest task.

The buttons were undone and the shirt was open, exposing a figure Roy's only dreamed of, through on a woman and not a young male. His flesh was pale white but adorned with such supple curves and pink nipples. Every tip and round of his fragile body was everything a lusting man could ever dream of. But there was something else about the boy's body that was offsetting. On his seeming flawless flesh, there were scars everywhere. In this dim light, he hardly could see the severity of it.

Seeing to know what Roy was thinking and seeing, the younger reached up and touched his face delicately, making their eyes meet.

"Don't let this worry you," he spoke softly, fingers caressing the man's cheek, his smile still heartwarming despite the misery he must have endured from those scars. "This is for you."

Then Roy felt soft thighs brush up against his hips, the fingers on his cheeks slowly trailing down his chest and making the man shudder while his skin got Goosebumps. It wasn't long until those teasing fingers found the band to Roy's underwear which was tugged eagerly, the friction of the fabric on his ready grain making him groan faintly.

"I'm ready, don't hold back," said the blonde who finally pushed down Roy's underwear and wrapped his fingers around the throbbing thickness, giving it a tender caress.

Such an action caused a sharp gasp to be pulled through clenched teeth and every muscle in Roy's body tensed. If only he'd known this touch from other's sooner, the experience far surpassed his own "self-help" method. Not wanting to wait with this teasing any longer, Roy moved the boy's hand away and pushed more between his slender legs, thighs grazing his sides again.

Leaning down, he could hear the soft yet excited breathing from the figure laying on the sheets, a breath that mixed with Roy's that drew him in to a deep and longing kiss. With his hands, he opened the blonde's legs more, his mind no longer seeing Hawkeye for his senses were being filled with only him, the nameless youth that turned is world upside down in one night.

"If it hurts, just say to stop," instructed Roy as he broke his lips away from those sweet lips, eyes dark eyes looking down into those golden pools. "I don't want to hurt you."

The other only smiled sweetly and nodded, his thin arms going around Roy's neck and holding him tightly. Then Roy pushed this further, his needy erection slipping into the welcoming body that hailed the penetration full heartedly.

The sound of the other's enthusiastic cry filled Roy's ears with ecstasy which did the same for his whole entire body. God it was like an amazing high he never wanted to come down from, that tight heat around his manhood, a heat that swallowed up his whole soul.

"R-Roy…" moaned the blonde who clung tightly to the man, body trembling and arching against the sheets, legs finding their way around Roy's hips. "Please move…I want to feel you move…"

It was such expected request but it was one Roy wasn't going to argue with nor deny. Lowering his head, he pressed kisses on the slender pale neck before his hips began to move in slow rhythmic thrusts so deep the flesh of his scrotum bumped and pressed against the other's flesh.

The springs of the mattress creaked and groaned under the motion of the two bodies colliding together in a heated dance of passion and lust. Another sound that filled the room was the hot ragged breathing of these two bodies from the effort of their love making, innocent moans mingling theses noises to indicate the pleasure one of them felt.

With every thrust Roy gave, the other quickly followed with a cry of pleasure that shook through his small body. It was like Roy was in another world, that Wonderland that was promised being more than he's dreamed of. Bead of sweat rolled from his constantly flexing and tensing muscles, the whole room feeling like a blanket of pure heat that wrapped tightly around their moving naked bodies.

"A-Ah! Ah!" the blonde would cry out loudly, signaling the high of his pleasure, the sounds he made escalading from his raising climax.

Those were beautiful sounds that made an explosion of desire surge within Roy's body like crashing waves of ecstasy that threatened to wash them both away.

"Roy! I'm-" the younger was going to cry but it was too late. With a rough hit to his spot, the volcano of his passion erupted in his climax, the boy's white seed splattering across the sweat dripped chest of the man above him with the loudest cry of them all following.

The other's climax was enough to push Roy of his peak, the inner walls of that beautiful body gripping him and pumping him like never before and the void of the boy's rear was filled with Roy's pinnacle of pure blissful pleasure. And just as quickly as it happened, it was over and the two were a heap of entangled limps on a messed up sheet.

"Thank you…" whispered Roy, breathless and exhausted, all the stress and tension that Roy had carried around on his shoulder was suddenly gone.

He felt free and almost like a different person. Finally he was…at ease with the world. Roy was answered by silence and when he looked down, he smiled. Blonde hair was tangled across the white pillow, gentle face painted with a rose red flush, petal lips parted in a smile with eyes closed.

"…That…was amazing…" whispered the younger in a faint voice, small chest lifting with every breath he made.

Slowly those eyes opened and looked up at Roy, only a silence being shared between them. Roy's arms wrapped around the other's body to hold him tightly, Roy's compassion wanting to care for such a delicate thing.

"Thank you so much…" Roy whispered, happiness filling his once empty chest, smiling lips pressing gentle kisses to the other's cheek. "I thought it was all over for me but…here you are…"

"Are you reading my mind?" questioned the blonde with a soft laugh, his fingers running through the black strands of Roy's hair. "I was thinking the same exact thing for myself."

Then he pressed his hands against Roy's cheek so they were locked in a deep stare.

"You're an amazing man, Roy," he stated with sincerity, eyes not even once looking away. "More than I could ever ask for. I…I couldn't find a reason for happiness but you…made me happy…"

His words drifted off, exhaustion finally taking over.

"I should go…" he said after a pause, eyes opening again, though only half lidded this time. "You have no more use for me now."

The teen made a motion to move but Roy only held him tighter, a panic springing to life like a hamster dashing in his wheel.

"No, don't," the man tried to plea, his face buried in the warm crook of the other's neck, arms being sure to keep him in place. He couldn't stand the thought of returning to a night in a cold empty bed, all alone. "I want you here….please, stay here with me…"

Again there was silence which was broken with a soft, "Alright…I'll stay."

Roy couldn't tell what kind of emotion the other felt but he knew for sure that he himself was very happy and relieved. Shifting a little, he moved himself from being on top to being beside the small figure in his arms.

_So this is what it's like to spend the night with someone…_ Roy thought to himself as his company pressed against his chest, being safely wrapped in his arms where their body heat would be shared. _It's...nice…_

"Are you happy, Roy?" he asked softly, eyes looking up at the man curiously.

"Yes…are you?"

"…Yes…I'm very happy…"

That night, Roy spent in with a company he'd needed more than anything, everything being right in the world and not even once did his impending doom cross his mind. He was sleeping blissfully, holding his partner in a tight embrace. It was all…perfect.

* * *

**Fanfic(c)Lady Melodist**

**Fullmetal Alchemist(c)Hiromu Arakawa**


End file.
